


Prompts

by Thoughtsabout



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Vampire Louis, Virgin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtsabout/pseuds/Thoughtsabout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have all these fic ideas in my head but can't write them myself, so I'm posting them on here. Some of these are prob pretty cliche or just overall not that great of a prompt, but I'm posting them anyway. Also, I have a thing for jealousy/pining fics, as you'll see when you read the prompts. And bottom!harry<br/>I also like it when the side paring is ziam, but that's optional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1) Bffs Harry and Louis being in love with each other; Louis being like 4 years older and him thinking Harry's too good for him bc he's sweet and super innocent so he doesn't do anything about it, and Harry feeling the same. Like he's not experienced at all so he thinks Louis is out of his league. Lots of pining maybe a little bit of jealousy

2) Experienced, confident harry, but when he's around Louis, he gets super shy and stutters when trying to talk to him (bc he really likes him.) Louis' older and likes harry too. And he's kind of experienced, but still a virgin. He's not ashamed of it tho and he's pretty confident too, but he thinks that harry doesn't like him bc he talks to everyone else normally, but when it comes to Louis, he practically runs away. They finally get their shit together and fall in love and Louis loses his virginity to Harry. Lots of pining. I'd prefer bottom!harry

3) Vampire twins, William and Louis. I've kind of had this idea with the vamp twins being obsessed(not the creepy kind, more like in love) with human harry and him being in love with them too. Except neither of them knows, so lots of pining and jealousy. And like Harry being a complete virgin, like he hasn't done anything sexual and they're his first. (I posted this on bottomharrylibrary's tumblr too)


	2. more prompts

4) Vampire louis and baby deer hybrid!harry where harry becomes louis' servant somehow and louis plans on treating him just like a servant, until he sees harry and gets to know him. And louis doesn't ever do relationships but he wants one with harry, but doesn't know how, and there's the fact that Harry's a hybrid. Harry really likes louis too, but doesn't think louis has those kinds of feelings for him, so he never says anything. But eventually it happens. I'd prefer bottom harry with this one too. With a good amount of pining and jealousy bc I'm weird and that's what I like in fics. Lol.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope these made sense. Lol. I have more ideas, but these are the only ones I feel comfortable posting now. If you fill any of these prompts, please let me know by commenting!


End file.
